


Как Джон и Шерлок узнали о Майкрофте с Грегом (How John and Sherlock found out about Mycroft and Lestrade)

by Sevima



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crack Fanfic, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мать Холмстов настаивает на том, чтобы в этом году они приехали к ней на Рождество!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как Джон и Шерлок узнали о Майкрофте с Грегом (How John and Sherlock found out about Mycroft and Lestrade)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How John and Sherlock found out about Mycroft and Lestrade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/904295) by [rory_the_faery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rory_the_faery/pseuds/rory_the_faery). 



> От автора: Крэкфик. Майстрад. Возможно, кто-то углядит и Джонлок. Чтобы ни трясло ваше... эээ... лодку... я умолкаю...
> 
> Всего лишь маленькая веселая история. Ничего серьезного.

***

Майкрофт, Лестрейд, Шерлок и Джон ехали вместе, в одной машине четыре с половиной часа.  
  
Это было похоже на ад и на практике - на порядок хуже, чем предполагалось в теории. Но мать Холмсов настояла на том, чтобы ее мальчики приехали к ней на Рождество в этом году. Каким-то хитрым образом Грег и Джон тоже оказались втянуты в эту авантюру. Шерлок с Джоном не знали об отношениях Майкрофта и Грега (те решили, что лучше не разглашать подобную информацию даже среди близких знакомых. Из-за должностей: в правительстве - одного и в полиции - другого). Но, даже не зная истинной причины прибывания в машине Грега, Джон был ему благодарен.

***

Им пришлось согласиться ехать вместе, ибо только у Майкрофта имелась машина. С самого начала поездки братья Холмс не переставали ругаться. Майкрофт хотел вести, мотивируя тем, что это все же _его_ машина, но Шерлок настаивал на том, что брат никудышный водитель. На что старший парировал напоминанием о трех в хлам разбитых младшим автомобилях, пока тот учился в колледже. Когда же Лестрейду надоело все это наблюдать, он непререкаемым тоном заявил, что сам сядет за руль. Чем и прекратил перепалку.  
  
Как только Грег сел на водительское сидение, Майкрофт открыл дверцу напротив, собираясь занять место рядом.  
  
\- С чего это вдруг он занял пассажирское сидение? - надулся Шерлок.  
  
\- С того, что это _моя_ машина, - прошипел в ответ Майкрофт.  
  
\- Я хочу сесть спереди.  
  
\- Да бога ради, сколько вам обоим лет? - вздохнул Джон. - Оба сядете сзади, - скомандовал он. После чего занял пассажирское сидение около Грега. Шерлоку же с Майкрофтом пришлось сесть позади.  
  
Вскоре Лестрейд с Джоном поняли, что сажать братьев рядом было очень плохим решением. Спустя десять минут они принялись выяснять, кого же их мать любит больше.  
  
\- Матери всегда больше любят своих старших детей, - заявил Майкрофт.  
  
\- Неправда! - парировал Шерлок. - Мама любит больше меня.  
  
\- Да неужели? Потому что я помню, как мама всегда приказывала тебе оставаться наверху, когда к нам приходили гости. Она стыдилась тебя.  
  
\- По крайней мере, я не был раздражающим засранцем вроде тебя!  
  
\- Меня? Это ты вечно не знал, когда стоило бы уже заткнуться!  
  
\- Ну, зато я не прокрадывался в мамину комнату и не красил губы ее помадой!  
  
Грег негромко прыснул.  
  
\- Не было такого! - запротестовал Майкрофт; его щеки покрылись ярким румянцем.  
  
\- Было! Мама рассказывала, что ты частенько это делал!  
  
\- А мне мама рассказала, что ты получился случайно!  
  
На это Шерлок ничего не ответил. Лишь сложил руки на груди и отвернулся к окну. Майкрофт сделал то же самое.  
  
Джон с Лестрейдом вздохнули было с облегчением, что братья наконец-таки заткнулись. Но, к несчастью, это длилось недолго. К тому времени, как они доехали до поместья Холмсов, Грег с Джоном были в миллиметре от того, чтобы просто придушить обоих.

***

Мать братьев Холмс, Лилит, оказалась очень милой. А кроме того, одно только ее присутствие в любой комнате дома творило чудеса: Майкрофт с Шерлоком тут же переставали ругаться. Пока она не видела, Джон замечал, как они перекидывались неприязненными взглядами. Но стоило женщине обратить внимание на своих мальчиков, и оба превращались в настоящих ангелочков. Вежливых и предупредительных. Если бы кто-то видел братьев только в присутствии их матери, то никогда бы не заподозрил, что между ними постоянно шло ожесточенное соперничество.  
  
\- Здесь есть несколько гостевых комнат, кроме, конечно же, прежних спален Майкрофта и Шерлока. Так что вы оба сможете выбрать, где вам больше понравится, - мягко произнесла Лилит. - Позже мальчики могут показать вам дом.  
  
Лестрейд едва не рассмеялся от определения "дом". Если это дом, то его квартира - всего лишь небольшой шкаф.

***

В какой-то момент вечера Майкрофт и Лестрейд исчезли в неизвестном направлении. Джон с Шерлоком по этому поводу совершенно не расстроились. Шерлок решил показать другу дом, что состоял из тридцати двух комнат и двенадцати коридоров, расположенных на трех этажах, включая цокольный, и шести широких лестниц, их соединяющих. Более чем достаточно, чтобы заблудиться, если кто-то из местных не сопровождает тебя.  
  
Шерлок провел Джона через крыло Майкрофта (где располагалась спальня, отдельная ванная комната и небольшая библиотека) к своему, что находилась в противоположной части дома. Что, решил Джон, было и к лучшему, учитывая как именно братья ладили.  
  
\- А это мои комна... Какого черта вы двое тут делаете?! - совсем не по-мужски взвизгнул Шерлок, открыв дверь. Майкрофт стоял на коленях перед Грегом, чьи брюки были спущены до самых щиколоток. Если бы Джон не захлопнул тут же дверь, Шерлок, возможно, так и продолжил бы стоять, пялясь на них в немом шоке. Сыщик и блогер обменялись шокированными взглядами от только что увиденного.  
  
Младшего даже не так сильно возмутило то, что они вообще посмели зайти в его комнату, сколько сам факт того, что они решили заняться _этим_ именно в **ней**.  
  
\- Это **моя** комната! - крикнул Шерлок, пнув ни в чем не повинную деревянную преграду. - Какого черта ты не мог это делать в **своей**?!  
  
Открыв дверь, Майкрофт с Грегом гуськом покинули помещение, при этом выглядя более чем смущенно. Джон не мог решить, кто же в этой ситуации был в более унизительном положении: Лестрейд, сверкавший голым хозяйством перед ними двоими, или Холмс-старший, в чьем рту вышеупомянутое хозяйство находилось. Они совершенно точно не закончили, но Джон мог с уверенностью сказать, что взгляд, которым окинул их Шерлок, убил в них любое желание.

***

Тот вечер был самой неуютной рождественской вечеринкой, на которой Джону когда-либо приходилось бывать (даже хуже предыдущей, когда Шерлок решил подедуктировать о подарке Молли, который оказался адресован самому сыщику-консультанту). Время тянулось в смущающем молчании. Майкрофт с Лестрейдом избегали зрительного контакта с оставшимися двумя гостями. А Ватсон с младшим Холмсом, в свою очередь, решили на ночь занять одну из гостевых спален.  
  
На обратном пути Шерлок с Джоном сидели впереди. Доктор вел машину все четыре с половиной часа в полном молчании.


End file.
